


The Pie Maker's Mistake

by ohlook_destiel



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Alternate Story, F/M, Gen, Need feedback, Short, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlook_destiel/pseuds/ohlook_destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man comes to the Pie Hole looking for the Pie Maker. Not realizing the man is dead, Ned touches him, bringing him back to life. Panic ensues when the man gets away before Ned can touch him again and they are unable to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pie Maker's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Pushing Daisies Fic. It's still a work in progress, but Feedback is greatly appreciated.

When Ned the Pie Maker woke up that morning, he could have never have expected what was to come. His life was plagued with woes already, the death of his mother, the inadvertent killing of the father of his childhood sweetheart, and never being able to touch the woman he loved for if he did she would again be taken from him. None of that compared to what he was to experience at 12:17 on the 23 of July.

At 12:17 on the 23 of July, a man burst into The Pie Hole. He was only able to say, “I need the Pie Maker,” before collapsing on the floor. The Pie Maker was confused to say the least, but immediately ran to the man. Thinking the was unconscious, he tried to wake him. As soon as he had, the Pie Maker realized his mistake.

The man woke in a daze. “You’re not the Pie Maker!” he shouted, quickly getting to his feet and running out the door. “But I am the Pie Maker,” he said, hurrying to catch the man, but when he went through the door, the man was already gone. The Pie Maker quickly looked at his watch, knowing he had another 30 seconds at the most. He frantically looked for the man, calling out, “I am the Pie Maker!” but it was no use. The minute had surely passed, the man was gone, and someone, somewhere, was now dead because of the pie maker’s mistake.

With a worried look on his face, one he wore all too often, he went back inside. Olive was the first to approach him, as she usually was. “What was all the commotion about?” she asked.

Ned knew he couldn’t tell her the reality of what just happened so he quickly replied, “No idea. Just someone looking for a pie maker, but not me pie maker apparently.”

“Well, at least he’s gone. He was starting to scare the customers.”

“Yeah, at least he’s gone,” Ned said, laughing nervously and turning to seek refuge in the kitchen.

“And Ned,” Olive called. “You might not have been his pie maker, but you can always be my pie maker,” she said, smiling at him and batting her eyes. Ned gave her an awkward yet adorable smile and continued on his path to the kitchen.

As he walked into the kitchen, Ned almost ran right into Chuck, nearly causing a catastrophe. Both of them screamed in surprise. “Oh god, you really should wear a bell,” Ned exclaimed.

“I should wear a bell? Why can you wear a bell?” Chuck asked.

“Wouldn’t it be a little bit odd if the customers saw their chef wearing a bell?”

“And it wouldn’t be odd if their waitress wore one?"

“At least when a waitress wears a bell it can be pawned off as a tradition of the restaurant, like how some places have a giant drum that they bring out for birthdays and so on.”

“Uh-huh,” Chuck said, having stopped listening to him a while ago. Neither of them said anything, but they were both content to stare at eachother and smile. Chuck finally broke the silence. “So what was that about?” she said, gesturing out to the restaurant.

“What? You mean the thing with Olive? It was nothing more than workplace banter between platonic friends and meant absolutely nothing-”

“No,” Chuck said, cutting him off. “I’m talking about the man that came in, collapsed, and then ran out again. But we can talk about Olive if you want,” she said, teasing. Ned was too distracted to notice, the worry flooding back to his face. “What’s wrong, Ned?” she asked wanting to grab him arm to comfort him, but knew the result would not be ideal.

“That man,” Ned said, turning and looking at the door. “He wasn’t supposed to run away.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I thought he had just fainted, but apparently not and by the time I had realized my mistake he was already gone.”

“Who’s dead now?” Chuck asked, quickly looking at the customers.

“I don’t know,” he said, looking at Chuck. “It’s not an exact science. I don’t know where the man got to or what the proximity is, so it very well could be that when we walk outside, there may be a dead person on our doorstep.

They turned to each other with nervous faces before running to the door, nearly hitting Olive.

"What are y'all doing?" She exclaimed, rushing to them. They had stopped in the doorway. "What?" she said, looking between the two of them. Neither one spoke, looks of shock on their faces. "What's wrong- OH!" Olive finally looked down and saw the body lying there.

"Oh my god, I've done it again." The first time was with the death of the father of his childhood love, the second with the funeral director, and the third now.


End file.
